


Never Let Me Go

by Chloe_Targaryen



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Targaryen/pseuds/Chloe_Targaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie's life is slowly falling to pieces, and Colin is there to help. WARNING: Mentions of self-harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

Never let me go.

 

Katie looked at her reflection in the mirror. Mascara ran down her cheeks, her lips trembled. _I can't get through a whole day of filming. I can't._

“Katie?” She heard a familiar voice call from outside the trailer. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice steady,

“Yes, Col?” 

“You okay?” He asks. _No, I'm falling apart._

“I'm fine.” Katie lied, wiping the make up from her face before reapplying it,

“When is Julian ready to film the first scene?”

“In about five minutes. You ready?” Colin inquired sweetly.

“I'll be out in a moment,” She replied. Katie looked at herself once more in the mirror, rolled down her sleeves and stepped out of the trailer.

 

_Fuck._ Katie groaned in frustration. This was the fifth time she had forgotten her lines. She ran a hand through her hair anxiously. Her mind just wasn't in the right place. Julian must have noticed her frustration over the scene and told her to take five. Katie grudgingly left the set and began to walk through the woods. _You need to clear your head, Katherine,_ her subconscious told her. Katie sat on a nearby log, far away from the set. She rolled up her sleeves and stared down at her arms, covered in scars. She sighed. Her life had begun spiralling out of control since she found her boyfriend cheating on her. That was when she began to doubt herself. Katie told herself that she wasn't pretty enough, smart enough, funny enough. Then she began to change. She wasn't the confident, radiant, smiling woman she once was. She was just a shadow of who she used to be. She was shy, unhappy and so damn self-conscious. All of the pain had become too much for her to handle.

“Katie?”

She jumped, “Colin?”

“That's me,” He sang. Katie quickly rolled her sleeves back down just as he sat himself next to her. However it was too late: He had already seen them. Dread filled the pit of Katie's stomach, as she prepared for Colin's reaction. She turned her attention to the ground, not wanting to see the pain inside his bright blue eyes. Colin took her hand in his and kissed her temple. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. Katie began to cry into his chest, finally releasing all of the anger and sadness bottled up inside her. Colin rested his head on top of hers, fighting back tears himself,

“It's okay, Katie. I'm here,” He whispered hoarsely. Katie grabbed onto his jacket, keeping him close to her. She was always such an independent person, someone who didn't need anyone. But she needed Colin, she needed him to hold her and tell her it would all be alright. 

“Never leave me.” Katie sobbed, looking up into his eyes. His eyes glistened with tears as he spoke,

“I'll always be here, Katie. Always.”

Colin leaned in and their lips meet. It felt like the whole world had stopped spinning. It felt like the birds had stopped singing and the wind had stopped whirling. And for the first time in four months, Katie had finally felt at peace.

“I love you, Colin,” She confessed after they parted.

“I love you too, Katie.” Colin murmured in her ear. He looked down at her arms and rolled up the sleeves gently. Katie regarded him nervously, wondering what he was about to do. Colin planted feather light kisses on each scar, and Katie almost broke into tears again.

“I know what it's like, you know.” He admitted, hugging her close. Katie looked up at him curiously,

“What do you mean?”

Colin pulled up his t-shirt, revealing faded scars on his stomach. Katie's heart almost broke into two pieces,

“I...I never knew,” She whispered.

“I know what you're going through, and I'm going to help you through it.” Colin promised. And with that promise, Katie smiled for the first time in weeks.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
